


Memories of One's Past

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Implied Aiballshipping, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Piushipping, Really Messed up Flashback Scenes, Ryoken is not dealing with what he saw, Slight Datastormshipping, Virus-Infected Yusaku, Yusaku Needs a Hug, Yusaku's Emotions are kind of similar to the ones in Inside Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Yusaku has fallen into a coma due to a virus he got inflicted while he was in Link VRAINS, so Ryoken, along with Spectre, (And Ai and Roboppy who followed them because they want to save Yusaku), goes inside Yusaku’s server to find the virus and remove it, but what if they have stumbled upon Yusaku’s memories before the Lost Incident and see how Yusaku’s life was before their very eyes?
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang 2020





	Memories of One's Past

Ryoken was sleeping peacefully after being in charge of watching the network for a few hours, until that peace was gone due to someone pounding on his door repeatedly.

Ryoken groans and covers his head with his pillow to block off the pounding, but it keeps on getting louder. Soon, he gave up and gets out of bed. He walks over to his door where the pounding is at and he hears a familiar annoying voice.

"Revolver-sensei! Open the door! Revolver-sensei!"

The Dark Ignis. Why is he here? Ryoken opens the door and is now face to face with the Dark Ignis in his SOLtiS body, but he looks so upset and there were tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked the SOLtiS Ignis.

Ai suddenly races to Ryoken and hugs him super tight, making Ryoken's eyes widen in shock of this reaction. "Oh Revolver-sensei! This is horrible! This is awful! This is a disaster! This is a nightmare! This is a castastrafy!" Ai started saying with a sob in his voice.

Ryoken gets annoyed by this reaction already and the hug Ai is giving him. "Let. Me. Go. Now!"

Ai releases the hug from Ryoken's shout and steps away from him, feeling a bit scared of him. "Sorry…" Ai said with a sniffle.

Ryoken brushes himself off after that sudden hug from the Dark Ignis. Then he stares at the Dark Ignis with his usual look whenever he sees this idiot. "Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?"

Ai looks down at the floor and clutches his hands into fists. He starts to sniff a lot because he is about to cry for no reason at all. "I… I… I…" Ai kept repeating the word over and over with a crack voice.

Ryoken gives an irritated look to the Dark Ignis. "Spit it out already."

Ai's face was twisted in sadness and tears spilled out of his eyes. Then he fell to his knees and starts crying like a big baby. A very annoying SOLtiS baby. "I killed him! I killed him!" Ai began repeating the same thing as he keeps breaking down.

Ryoken was kind of surprised that the Dark Ignis breaker down like that and saying that he killed someone. Wait… Ai killed someone? "Who… did you killed?" He asked.

"Yusaku! I killed Yusaku in Link VRAINS!"

Ryoken's eyes widen when he said that. He has know why Ai was acting like he is a bad guy and deleting everyone in Link VRAINS. It was because the Dark Ignis saw a simulation of Den City being destroyed from a horrible war and Yusaku was involved in it and then gets killed. He never saw the simulation himself, and he's glad he didn't.

"Ai, you need to calm down right now. I won't know what happen if you keep crying like a baby." Ryoken told the Ignis.

Ai keeps sobbing like a baby though, but he did what Ryoken told him to do and starts to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Soon he was sniffing again and with tears in his eyes.

"Now. Tell me what happened." Ryoken said with a serious tone.

"Well… Uh… Yusaku and Takeru were on patrol in Link VRAINS to make sure nothing bad happens like you and the Hanoi always do," Ai started to explained, "I followed them to help them out after everything I have done for… bad reasons." Ai looked down at the floor with a sad look in his eyes and Ryoken knows what he is talking about. "When we started patrolling, Yusaku was suddenly glitching all of the sudden and then he just disappeared. Takeru and I logged out immedientlly to check up on him, but when we arrived at Kusanagi-san's truck, Yusaku was not responding at all. I knew that I killed him, so I immedientlly ran out of the truck and rushed over to you… That's all I have to say."

Ryoken looks at Ai for a moment after listening to what happened to Yusaku. But it also got himself thinking of the story Ai just told him. Yusaku was glitching in Link VRAINS and then suddenly disappeared? What does that mean all of the sudden?

"Ai." The Dark Ignis looked up to face Ryoken for a moment when he said his name. "Can you take me to Cafe Nagi right now? I need to see it for myself."

Ai was silent for a moment, but then he gives Ryoken a nod. "Okay." Soon the 18 year old and the Dark Ignis left the house and headed towards Cafe Nagi.

* * *

Ryoken and Ai made it to the Cafe Nagi truck. Ai goes up to the back door and knocks on it. "Kusanagi-san, it's me, Ai. I brought someone with me."

The door of the truck opens and it shows Shoichi Kusanagi. Then he sees Ryoken with Ai then he looks at the Dark Ignis. "What is he doing here?" Kusanagi asked.

"I brought him here. I told him everything that had happened and he wants to see Yusaku…" The Dark Ignis looked down at the floor with sadness. He really didn't want to say it, it was too painful. "…to see Yusaku's corpse…"

Kusanagi sighed when the SOLtis Ignis said that. "Ai, I told you before, Yusaku isn't dead, he just can't wake up for no reason at all." He told him.

Ryoken's eyes widen when Kusanagi said those words. "Wait. Fujiki isn't dead?!" He then glares at the Dark Ignis. He was clearly pissed off. "You lied that Fujiki was dead, which he isn't?!"

Ai gives Ryoken a desperate look when he started yelling at him. "I'm not lying! Yusaku started to glitch in Link VRAINS, disappeared, and wouldn't wake up in the real world, meaning he's dead and it's my fault that he's like this!" Tears started falling out of the Ignis' eyes already. He feels like crying again.

Kusanagi steps out of his van, goes up to the Ignis, and places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't cry. When you left in a hurry, I check Yusaku's pulse for a moment and he does have one, meaning he is alive. You won't possibly hurt Yusaku or in fact kill him in Link VRAINS. Does that make you feel a bit better now?"

Ai was silent for a moment, then he wipe his tears away with his sleeve and gives out a nod.

_'So Fujiki isn't dead after all,'_ Ryoken thought to himself as he sighed in relief, _'that almost made me worried a bit.'_

Kusanagi turns to face Ryoken once again. "So is what Ai saying true? You really came here to see Yusaku and why he isn't waking up?"

"Yes. May I please come in?"

Kusanagi was hesitate for a moment when Ryoken asked him to come inside his truck just to examine Yusaku. He knows that he and the other Knights of Hanoi have changed since they have been watching over Link VRAINS and he was grateful that his brother, Jin, was saved 10 years ago, but he still doesn't trust him at all.

"I can see that you still don't trust me, Shoichi Kusanagi." Ryoken said in a serious tone. Kusanagi's eyes widen when he said that. How did he know?

Ai is also surprised and yet afraid at the same time when Ryoken said it. "Uh… Revolver-sensei, how did you know what Kusanagi-san was thinking? Are you a psychic?"

Ryoken gives the Dark Ignis a glance for a moment. "No, I'm not a psychic. I just happened to notices his hesitation." He then turns back to face Kusanagi. "You still don't trust me because you still see me as the bad guy to tried to destroy Link VRAINS, am I right?"

Kusanagi was still quiet, but he know it's true.

"Kusanagi, what happened before was in the past. I am not the same person you think I still am. Me and the Knights have all changed now and if something happened to Fujiki, I need to know why. So please, trust me."

Kusanagi doesn't know how long he was quiet for when Ryoken told him that, but after a moment or two, he gives a nod. "Alright. Come in." So Kusanagi goes back inside the truck, then Ryoken goes inside as well, and then Ai goes inside too.

Once they were inside, Kusanagi sat down next to the control panels and push the button to open the chamber. The chamber doors opened and it showed Yusaku, his back against the wall and eyes closed.

Ai turns his head away when the chamber opened and shut his eyes tight. "I hate seeing Yusaku like this…"

Ryoken goes up to Yusaku, bends down on his knees, and slowly examines him for a moment. And Ai does have a point, seeing Yusaku like this is painful. It reminded Ryoken so much of how his father was in a comatose state when the Light Ignis placed the virus inside him. A moment later, Ryoken gets up from his knees. "I may know why Fujiki is like this. But, in order to confirm it, I need you to drive me back home and analyze him immedientlly."

Ai knotted his eyebrows in frustration when Ryoken said it. "You could of just call Kusanagi-san to bring Yusaku to your place in the first place…"

Kusanagi gives a nod, gets up from the control seat, goes over to the driver seat, starts up the truck, and drives off to Ryoken's house.

* * *

When they arrived back at Ryoken's house, Ryoken has already put Yusaku on the bed and puts all the wires on him and began to analyze Yusaku.

Ai is trying to see the analyzation that Ryoken is doing over the 18 year old's shoulder, which is annoying Ryoken so much. "Is the analyze done?"

"No Ai, I'm still working on it."

"Oh." Ai starts to fidget his fingers for a few seconds before turning back to Ryoken. "How about now?"

"No Ai."

"Oh." Ai then began to pace around the room for another few seconds before turning back to Ryoken. "How about now?"

Ryoken stops typing the keyboard on his computer and puts his hand on his forehead and rubs it as it he has a headache from Ai's constant annoyance. He then turns to face Kusanagi. "Control him."

Kusanagi gets out of the chair and grabs Ai's shoulder. "I think it's best if we leave him alone to do his work. Come on."

Ai makes an upset face and the two of them leave the room for Ryoken to continue to analyze Yusaku.

Ryoken sighs in relief now that Ai is out of the room, and he continues on working why Yusaku isn't waking up. After a few hours of analyzing, Ryoken was shock of what is wrong with Yusaku. He never thought something like this would happen again. Not since his father… No, he shouldn't be thinking about it right now. Now that he knows what happened with Yusaku, he gets up from the seat and goes up to Kusanagi and Ai.

Ai gets up from his seat and grabs the 18 year old's shoulders and shakes him roughly. "Well, well, well?! What is wrong with Yusaku?!"

"First, stop shaking me and let go of me before your life will be gone, again! And this time, Yusaku won't be there to bring you back again!" Ryoken said, angrily.

Ai stops shaking Ryoken roughly and lets go of his shoulders and slowly backs away from him, feeling scared right now.

"So, did you figure out why Yusaku won't wake up?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Fujiki got infected by a virus while patrolling around Link VRAINS," Ryoken looks down at the floor for a moment to find the words, "it's the same virus that infected my father."

Kusanagi and Ai are in shocked when Ryoken said it. "Yusaku is infected by a virus?" Kusanagi asked, still in shock. "Who would infect him?"

"Not sure. But I do know that it wasn't SOL Tech. They all respect him as Playmaker for saving Link VRAINS many times now."

"And it wasn't Lightning either!" Ai butted in. "He's completely gone for good after defeating Bowman!"

"I know. Whoever put a virus on Fujiki, we have to put an anti-virus on him, inside the Link VRAINS server."

"You mean, inside Yusaku's sever?"

"Yes. Me and Spectre will log into Fujiki's server, find him, and put the anti-virus on him, so he will log out and he will wake up in the real world."

Ai suddenly grabs Ryoken's shoulders again and shakes him roughly again. "Take me with you! I need to save Yusaku-chan too! Please Revolver-sensei, take me with you!"

"What did I say about shaking me like a maniac and what will happened to you?" Ryoken asked, angrily.

Ai quickly takes his hands off of Ryoken's shoulders, feeling super scared of him and feeling like he peed himself, despite the fact SOLtis androids don't pee at all.

"And you can't come, Ai."

"What?! Why?!"

"Since Fujiki is infected by a virus, it might be dangerous inside his server too, so it will attack you too and get infected. So it's best if you stay put."

Ai was upset when Ryoken said that. He then pouts, cross his arms, and sits on the chair. He wanted to rescue Yusaku from that virus infecting him. He was grateful that Yusaku brought him back after their duel 3 months ago, now it was his turn to bring Yusaku back, but Ryoken is not even letting him come with him because he thinks he's not mature enough to save him, but he is mature enough!

"Kusanagi, do you think you can send us to Fujiki's server?" Ryoken asked Kusanagi.

"I can try."

"Good. Tonight, we are bringing Fujiki back." Ryoken turns to look at Yusaku. Looks like he's saving him for a fourth time now.

* * *

When night came, Ryoken and Spectre are now inside Kusanagi's truck as Kusanagi is setting up Yusaku's Playmaker server for them to log into while Ai is at Yusaku's home with Roboppy to watch Yusaku.

Soon, Kusanagi has finished typing on his keyboard. "Alright, Yusaku's server is now connected to the log in chambers. You two should be able to go into it now."

"Good. Then we are ready." Both the boys stepped inside Yusaku and Takeru's chambers. They raise their duel disks up and say those words. "INTO THE VRAINS!" Their duel disks flashed and they logged into Link VRAINS.

Revolver and Spectre are now inside Yusaku's server. They both looked around to see any dangers so far. Lucky for them, no danger is around since a virus did infected the 16 year old.

"Let's go." The duel boards appear before them, and they step on them, and ride off to find Playmaker.

Revolver and Spectre looked all around for Playmaker in the server, but he is no where to be found. Who would of thought something like Yusaku's server would be this big.

Revolver lifted his arm up to stop Spectre for a moment. He then motions him to hide behind a boulder. Both of them peeked over the boulder to take a sneak peek of some black creatures roaming around the server.

"These look like viruses that infected Playmaker in Link VRAINS. Just the same as my father was infected." Revolver said, as he examines those black creatures, viruses.

"Revolver-sama, perhaps we can destroy these viruses with our monsters so that Playmaker can wake up in the real world." Spectre said.

"That is true, but getting rid of those viruses won't wake Playmaker up," Revolver began to explain, "we have to put the anti-virus on Playmaker to get rid of the main virus inside of him."

"You are right, but how do we get rid of the viruses? If we get touch by one of those things, we will end up the same fate as Dr. Kogami."

Revolver looks down at the ground, thinking about his father after Spectre mentioned him. It still pains much a bit, even if he moved on. He then shake his head to snap out of it. He's not here to mourn, he's here to rescue Playmaker, to rescue Yusaku, from the virus.

Revolver looked around the area to get rid of these viruses. He found a rock. He picked it and threw it to the other side, making the viruses hear the noise and go after it.

Revolver and Spectre get back on their duel boards and continue their search for Playmaker while the viruses are distracted. Unfortunately, one of the viruses didn't go to the noise and spotted the two instantly. It calls out it's brethren and they all go after the two Knights.

Revolver and Spectre noticed the viruses chasing after. "It appears we have challengers following us." Spectre commented.

Revolver didn't much say anything as the viruses chased after them. He just closed his eyes, and he raises his arm up as he began to say those words. "Appear, Link 4 - Borreload Dragon!" Revolver's Duel Disk glows a bright green and appears before is his ace monster, Borreload Dragon.

Borreload Dragon lets out a powerful roar once it was summoned, but that didn't scare the viruses. They all went after the dragon to attack it.

"Borreload Dragon, attack!" Revolver commanded. "Thunder Borrel Canon!"

Borreload Dragon attacks the viruses with Thunder Borrel Canon and they vanish into thin air, but more appear and goes after it again.

Borreload Dragon attacks them again and they keep on vanishing and more keep appearing. "Damn it! There's too many of them to destroy!" Revolver said, with anger inside of him.

Soon, Borreload Dragon gets weak from attacking all of the viruses and soon the viruses lung to attack it. "No!" Revolver shouted in shock.

Suddenly, a slash was made and cuts through the viruses, making them disappear. What appear before Revolver and Spectre was a darker version of Decode Talker and they instantly recognized it.

"Dark Templar Ignister?"

"Oh, don't tell me…" Revolver was about to say until a voice chimed in.

"Have no fear, Ai-chan is here!" Ai said as he came in riding on his duel board, with Roboppy by his side.

"And Roboppy too, desu!" Roboppy said with a chirpy tone.

_"I knew it."_ Revolver thought to himself, but he won't ask Ai why he and the robot maid are here until these viruses are gone.

Ai and Roboppy steer towards where Revolver and Spectre are at. "Care to team up to get rid of these nasty vermin, Revolver-sensei?"

Revolver was silent for a moment before he gave a nod.

Borreload Dragon and Dark Templar Ignister get into their positions and are ready to attack.

"Borreload Dragon!"

"Dark Templar!"

"Attack!" Both of them said at the same time. "Dark Thunder Borrel Canon Slash!"

Borreload Dragon and Dark Templar Ignister combine their attacks together and destroys every single virus for good. Soon the two monsters return back to their owners decks.

"Woo-hoo! We rock! We show those viruses what we are made of!" Ai celebrated this victory.

"Hooray desu!" Roboppy celebrated with Ai too. But Revolver and Spectre did not celebrate.

"We work so good as a team, Revolver-sensei! Give me five!" Ai raises his hand up and waits for Revolver to high five him back, but he didn't. "Anytime now!" Revolver still didn't high five him. "Don't leave me hanging!" Revolver is still leaving him hanging as he keeps on glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" Revolver finally asked the SOLtis Ignis.

"Eh?"

"I thought I told you you can't come with me. You literally disobeyed me. Why are you even here now when I said you can't come?"

Ai made a frown on his face and lower his hand down and looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just can't seat around in the apartment doing nothing." Ai began to explain. "When I went through all of those simulations where Yusaku gets killed because of me, I knew that I couldn't risk losing him and would do anything to not let that happen. But instead of trying to figure out how to prevent it from happening, I ended up being the bad guy and wanting everyone to kill me instead. And Yusaku brought me back and we are going to figure this out together. He brought me back from the dead and now I'm going to bring him back from that virus and doing nothing is not going to happen! So I will do anything to save Yusaku, and you can't stop me from it, Revolver-sensei!"

Revolver was silent the whole time listening to Ai's speech and looks into the Ignis' eyes and sees determination in them. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my partner and I love him so much. I can't imagine a future without him."

Somehow, Revolver understands what Ai is saying. He can't imagine a future with Yusaku too. In a way, they are the same.

Revolver then faces Roboppy. "And what about you? Why are you here?"

Roboppy makes a goofy grin and puts his hands on his hips. "Wherever Aniki goes to save Master, I go after him desu!"

…

"True story." Ai said crossing his arms behind his back.

Revolver gives out a sigh. "Alright, you two can come with us. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yay desu!" Roboppy jumped up and down in excitement.

Ai smiles at Revolver when he said those words. "Thank you, Revolver-sensei."

"Just don't mess up or else I'm sending you two back."

Ai gives a nod as an understanding.

"Yes sir!" Roboppy said as he gives out a salute.

Now that this settlement is handle, Revolver, Ai, Spectre, and Roboppy continue to look for Playmaker and get him home.

* * *

The boys keep on going fever and fervor to where Playmaker is.

"Come on, guys! Playmaker is out there in this server! I can feel it!" Ai said as he speeds his duel board faster.

Suddenly, Ai's duel board stops working and Ai fells to the ground on his face.

"Aniki!" Roboppy flies over Ai, but his duel board stops working too and he falls on Ai, making Ai groan in pain.

Revolver and Spectre's duel boards stopped working too and they both landed on their feet. "It happens we can't use our duel boards to go any fervor." Spectre said.

"Apparently. It looks like we're going on foot." Revolver and Spectre began to walk to look for Playmaker. Ai and Roboppy gets up from the ground and rubs their arm and head trying to make sure they don't feel the pain anymore, but they still do.

They have been walking for possible an hour or two and Ai and Roboppy keep on complaining a lot.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet desu?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet desu?"

"Ask me that one more time and I'll disconnect you two from here." Revolver told the two SOLtis androids in annoyance.

"We're sorry. We're tired and we don't see Playmaker anywhere." Ai said, super tired. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE ANYWAY?!"

Ai does make a point. They haven't seen Playmaker at all in this server. Revolver wonders why.

Suddenly, they heard laughter echoing around the server. "Ai, tell your robot-maid friend to stop laughing. This is a serious mission." Revolver told the SOLtis Ignis.

"Um… That wasn't me desu." Roboppy said before Ai could say anything.

The same laughter is being heard again and the boys looked around where that laugh is coming from. They then see a familiar figure in front of them. "Playmaker?" Revolver was the one who spoke first.

It was indeed Playmaker standing there. But he looks different though. His hair and outfit are completely lime green and he was all happy for no reason at all despite the fact he was infected by the virus.

"Playmaker!" Ai started to run towards Playmaker with Roboppy following him.

Playmaker gives a huge smile and waves at them. "Ai! Roboppy!" The two of them hug him very tight, never wanting to let go and Playmaker hugs them back.

"Playmaker! I was so worried about you! I thought that you were dead because I thought I killed you but it's just a virus that infected you and here you are! Safe and sound! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ai said, having tears of joy in his eyes.

"Me too! I don't know what to do when Master isn't awake! I'm glad you're okay desu!" Roboppy said, also having tears of joy in his eyes.

"Aw! You guys. You didn't have to go through all of this just to save me! I'm just glad to see you guys again!" Playmaker looks up to see Revolver and Spectre. "Oh! And you too, Revolver and Spectre! Get in there and give me a hug!"

Revolver knotted his eyebrows in confusion. Playmaker never tells him to go hug him out of the blue or acting all happy right now. He's usually wanting to tell Ai that this isn't the time for it and focus on the serious stuff like the virus. What on Earth is going on with him?

"Playmaker, are you feeling okay?" He asked finally.

"I'm fine, Revolver. Why do you ask?" Playmaker just gives out a smile when he asked.

"It's just… You're not acting like your usual self. You usually try to think of a way to get out of here and you usually not that happy. A lot."

"Well, I'm just happy that my family, and the person who saved me 10 years ago came to rescue."

Ai and Roboppy give out a big smile when Playmaker said it. "Did you hear that Revolver-sensei? He called us his family!" The two SOLtis androids hug Playmaker even tighter. "We're officially his family!"

"I am so happy Master considers me as his family desu!" Roboppy said in a cheery voice.

Okay… Revolver doesn't know why Playmaker is acting like this, but it's kind of giving him the creeps. He's acting like those two idiots.

Both the SOLtis androids let go of Playmaker so he can breathe a little. "Now that we're together, let's go and have fun!"

"Uh… Fun? No. We're here to get you home. To put the anti-virus inside of you so you can wake up in the real world. Why would we want to have fun, Playmaker-sama?"

"Why wouldn't we?! Come on! We don't have all day!" Playmaker started to run around the sever, laughing like some kind of idiot and then he was gone.

Ai turns to face Revolver with a weird look on his face. "Well THAT was weird."

"What do you mean, Aniki? He's super happy we came for him!" Roboppy said with a smile.

"A bit too happy to me." Revolver said, trying to think why Playmaker is acting like this.

"HEY!" Revolver's thinking suddenly faded away when he heard the same voice, but a bit scary.

Playmaker suddenly came in, but his hair and outfit are red instead of lime green and he looks a bit angry. "What the hell are you people doing here?!"

"Master!" Roboppy goes over towards Playmaker. "Now that you're here, let's go play desu!"

"I don't play with you!" Playmaker said, bitterly.

Roboppy stood there in shock of what Playmaker just said. "Master?"

"Why would I play with my stupid robot maid when it's program to just clean my apartment anyway?"

Roboppy starts to sniffle a lot when Playmaker said those words. "St-stupid is prohibited desu…"

"Who cares? You're just an annoying robot with an annoying voice and stupid A.I. chip inside you anyway. That's all."

That hurt Roboppy a lot and now he starts to cry. Ai is upset of what Playmaker just said about Roboppy. "Hey! What's gotten into Playmaker? You care about as I do, so you should-"

Playmaker suddenly pushes Ai to the ground and he glares at him. "Shut up, you stupid A.I! I shouldn't have brought you back from the dead, including my own robot maid! You are just a hostage and will always be a hostage! Both of you are annoying, and stupid, and I will never see you again!" Soon Playmaker leaves with a huff and is never seen again.

Roboppy is just standing there, crying. And Ai just sit on the ground, in shock of what Playmaker just said. "What. Just. Happened?"

Revolver and Spectre are also shocked of what Playmaker just said to Ai and Roboppy. "Playmaker just snapped at his own Ignis and his robot maid?" Spectre asked, still in shock.

Revolver couldn't believe it either. Seeing Playmaker that angry, it… it reminded him of how Playmaker was back then when he wanted revenge on the Knights of Hanoi. But now he has a future to look forward to and has really good friends now. He has no idea why Playmaker was acting like this.

He walks over to the two SOLtis androids, he lends Ai a hand, which Ai accepts, and helps pull him up from the ground, then he hugs Roboppy in a comforting way. "Hey, don't cry. I don't know why Playmaker was acting this, but I'm sure there's a reason. So please don't be sad, okay?"

Roboppy sniffles a bit and gives an understanding nod and he hugs Revolver back.

Revolver then hears sniffling behind him all of the sudden. "Ai, you don't cry too. Like I said to Roboppy, there might a reason why Playmaker is acting like this."

"I'm not crying, Revolver-sensei." Ai told him.

The sniffling keeps on and Revolver looks at Spectre, which he knows he's not crying either. He keeps on looking around and gets startled when Playmaker is standing next to him all of the sudden.

His hair and outfit are now blue and he looks so sad.

Roboppy hides his face in Revolver's chest when he saw Playmaker because he is scared that he's going to yell at him again.

"GAH!" Ai panics when he saw Playmaker as well and he hides behind Revolver. "Don't push me and yell at me and Roboppy again! You're too scary!"

Playmaker gets startled by Ai's sudden outburst and he whimpers when he did it. They were tears at the corner of his eyes.

Ai pulls away from Revolver when he sees Playmaker whimpering. Now he feels kind of bad. "I'm sorry, Playmaker. I didn't mean to upset you."

Playmaker sniffles a bit. "It's fine… I know that I kind of deserve it since I am a burden to you after all…"

"What? Playmaker, you're not a burden! Why would you say that?"

Playmaker looks down at the ground and he rubs his arm a bit. "It's just… you guys are risking your lives to rescue me from the virus and I feel like I'm like a burden because I'm always the one who gets saved…"

"Seriously Playmaker! That's not true! We're risking our lives to rescue because you're not a burden because we care about you!"

"Ai… Please… Just log out of my server. That includes Revolver, Roboppy, and Spectre too. Just for my sake, okay?" Playmaker then cries a bit and runs away from them.

"Playmaker, wait!" Ai tries to chase after him, but he was already gone. Then he turns to face Revolver and rubs his head to make sure his headache is gone, if SOLtis androids have headaches. "Oh, my God… What is going on here?! First Playmaker was super happy, then he's super angry, and now he's super depressed all of the sudden? Is he suffering from mood swings or something?!"

Revolver has no idea why Playmaker was acting like this, but he does know that there's something peculiar about Yusaku's server, but he can't confirm it until it's true.

"Revolver-san…" Revolver looks down at Roboppy, who is kind of scared about what just happened. "I don't like Master being different, whenever he is happy, or mad, or sad. It's too scary. I just want him back to be himself desu…"

Revolver was silent for a moment, but he rubs Roboppy's back as a sign of comfort. "Yeah. Me too."

"Revolver-sama!" Spectre shouted, which causes Revolver to gain attention. There are a bunch of viruses surrounding them.

"Oh no, the viruses are back again!" Ai said, panicking.

"Ai! This is no time to panic! We got to get rid of them now!" Revolver tells him. He raises his duel disk up as he say those words. "Appear, Link 4 - Borreload Dragon!" His duel disk glows and appears Borreload Dragon. It lets out a mighty roar.

"R-right!" Ai raises his duel disk as well. "Appear, Link 3 - Dark Templar Ignister!" His duel disk glows and appears is Dark Templar Ignister. It does it's battle stance already.

Revolver pulls Roboppy close to him. "Stay close to me, and don't go anywhere." He told the robot maid.

Roboppy gives out a nod and holds on tight to him.

"Alright Borreload Dragon, attack! Thunder Borrel Dragon!" Borreload Dragon attacks the viruses and they vanish, but more appear afterwards.

"Dark Templar, your turn." Ai tells it. "Slash them into pieces!" Dark Templar Ignister attacks the viruses and they vanish again, but more appear once more.

"Quick, let's combine them together like last time!" Revolver told the Ignis.

"Right!"

"Borreload Dragon!"

"Dark Templar!"

"Attack!" Both of them said at the same time. "Dark Thunder Borrel Canon Slash!"

Borreload Dragon and Dark Templar Ignister combine their attacks together and destroys every single virus, but more and more of them appear once more.

"What is going on?! Are they regenerating or something?! The last time we combine our monsters to attack, they are all gone!"

Revolver knotted his eyebrows in frustration and grits his teeth. The main virus that infected Yusaku must be involve in this. They can't keep handling this right now. It's too much now.

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere, destroying the viruses. Up in the air is a dragon, and they all recognize the dragon as Firewall Dragon and on top of Firewall Dragon is Playmaker, but his hair and outfit are golden orange instead and he has a determined look on his face.

"Playmaker?!" Ai is surprised that his origin is rescuing them, despite the fact how he was acting recently.

"Alright Firewall Dragon, attack!" Playmaker commanded. "Tempest Attack!"

Firewall Dragon lets out an electric blast, destroying every single virus around the boys. Soon, Firewall Dragons disappears into data and Playmaker lands on his feet. Then later, Borreload Dragon and Dark Templar Ignister return back into their owners deck.

Playmaker glance at the boys left to right with the same determined face on him.

"Playmaker, is that you? And I mean really you? No goofy happiness. No scary meanness. No depress upsetness?" Ai said.

"Upsetness is not a real word." Spectre tells the Ignis.

Playmaker was silent for a moment, then he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Sorry, but I'm not the real Playmaker you're looking for."

"W-what? What are you talking about? You are Playmaker, but with different colors that keeps on changing for no reason at all!" Ai said, sounding upset. "If you claim that you're not Playmaker, then who are you exactly?!"

Suddenly, they hear the same laughter from before and Playmaker, who is lime green, appears next to Playmaker, who is golden orange, with that goofy smile on his face. "You guys are so funny, you know that?"

Then Playmaker, who is red, also shows up with the other Playmakers. "Geez, are you guys seriously that stupid? How pathetic."

And then Playmaker, who is blue and sad, appears as well and he rubs his arm a bit and is looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I'm not the Playmaker you know… Please don't hate me…"

Ai and Roboppy's jaws are wide open when they see four Playmakers standing in front of them. Spectre is surprised to see four Playmakers as well, but Revolver is the only one who isn't shock by this. Basically, he knew something like this would happen.

"Wha… wha… wha…" Ai was about to say, but is in shock of what he is seeing.

"AAAAAHHH!" Roboppy screamed and he ran towards Ai and hides behind him. "Aniki, Master is multiplying!"

"Ye-yeah… He's multiplying… Is that an effect of the virus…?"

"No." Revolver answered Ai's question. "It's not an effect. I've been putting this whole thing together when I see Playmaker in different colors and different feelings. And I believe Yusaku's server acts like his own mind. I think he made this server his own whenever he wants to be alone. And those Playmakers in front of us, act like his emotions that he feels inside of him."

"Playmaker's server acts like his mind?" Ai was super confused. He's been inside Playmaker's server once and he hasn't notice that it acts like his mind.

"Take a good look at these Playmakers. What colors do they represent?"

Ai takes a good look at the fake Playmakers standing before them, but yet he still doesn't understand it. "I don't know! Playmaker made clones of himself in different colors?!"

"I take it he's the dumb one, despite being an A.I?" The red Playmaker asked, in an annoying voice.

Ai knotted his eyebrows in frustration when the red Playmaker asked that question.

Spectre also takes a good look at the Playmakers for a good moment before he says it. "The lime green Playmaker represent happiness. The blue Playmaker represents sadness. The red Playmaker represents rage. And the golden orange Playmaker represents determination."

"Exactly. These Playmakers that stand before us are his emotions he feels inside of him."

"Yeah. We're the real Playmaker's emotions." Determination Playmaker said. "The real Playmaker is beyond over the main center where the main virus is at. You just have to go through Memory Lane is all."

"Go through Memory Lane. Got it."

"What's Memory Lane desu?" Roboppy asked.

"It's like where you store some memories in the server, like a photo and or videos," Revolver begin to explain to the robot maid, "and since Playmaker's server acts like his mind, then it must contain some of his actual memories as well."

"That's right. But you cannot open them." Determination Playmaker said with a determine look in his eyes.

"Yeah. You idiots shouldn't be going around and snooping into his memories. It's his privacy." Angry Playmaker told them in a bitter tone.

"Don't worry, we won't." Revolver said. "And we will bring him back. I promise."

"What's the point of all of this?" Sad Playmaker said, looking all depressed. "You're all going to get infected anyway and never come back. It's best if you all log out now or just be virus food instead…"

Okay, that made Ai and Roboppy uncomfortable when Sad Playmaker said that. "I don't want get infected and never come back." Ai said, rubbing his arm in nervousness.

"Me too, desu!" Roboppy covers his face against Ai's leg, feeling super scared.

"That's not going to stop us." Revolver told Sad Playmaker. "No matter what you say, we will get Playmaker back safe and sound." He turns around and continues onward. "Let's go."

Ai, Spectre, and Roboppy followed Revolver to continue their mission to rescue Playmaker.

"Bye guys! Good luck! I know you would do great!" Happy Playmaker said with a big smile on his face as the boys head to Memory Lane.

* * *

The boys have made it to Memory Lane, where there are 17 doors standing in front of them.

"Do these doors represent Yusaku's memories?" Ai asked when he first saw them.

"It looks like it." Revolver said, taking a good look at those doors. It was numbered from 0 to 16.

"I wanna check them out desu!" Roboppy said as he goes up to Door #0.

"Roboppy, the Playmaker emotions told us not to peek into his memories if we open them." Ai told his robot maid friend.

"But I want to see how Master's life was before the accident and before he built me and before he met Aniki desu!"

"Don't-" Revolver was about to say, but Roboppy just opened Door #0 immedientlly.

A flash of light glowed around them and it shows them Yusaku, as a newborn baby, crying. "Aaaw! Baby Yusaku! He looks so cute!" Ai cooed when he sees this vision. The nurse goes over to a woman, who looks almost exactly like Yusaku, and gives the baby Yusaku to her, who is not even happy about her baby.

"Is that woman Master's mom desu?" Roboppy asked.

"Apparently so." Spectre commented.

"But why isn't she happy that Master is born desu?"

Revolver takes a closer look at Yusaku's mother, and Roboppy does make a point. She wasn't happy when she gave birth to him. And she looks pretty young, like around her teens or in her early 20s.

The next flash came and it shows the same woman who gave birth to Yusaku holding him walking up to an orphanage and then setting him down on the steps by the door and knocks on the door and leaves before they can open it.

"Hey, why is she abandoning Master? I thought she wanted a child desu?"

Revolver believes that she abandon Yusaku as a baby because she didn't want him in the first place or her parents want to get rid of him after he was born. Cause he read Yusaku's profiles and it says that he has been in many foster homes before he was old enough to get his own apartment in Den City.

Door #0 closes by itself after playing the scene. "Hey, what happened?" Ai asked when the door closed.

"See the number on the door?" Revolver motions his hand to the door. "It represents what age Yusaku was in his memories. So 0 represents him being a newborn baby."

"Oh. Okay."

"Since Doors 1 and 2 still show Master as a baby, let's skip to Door 3 desu!" Roboppy goes over to Door #3 and opens it.

A flash of light glowed around them and it shows a 3 year old Yusaku in his room, sorting out his Duel Monster cards. Revolver notices a look on his face. He looks sad in it. And he also notices a bruise on his cheek. Did something happen?

Suddenly, a boy, who looks like he's 8 or 9 years old, bursts into Yusaku's room, with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Yusadork." He said.

Yusaku shivers by that boy's voice, then slowly turns to face the boy. "H-hi, Shinichiro…" He said, sounding so scary right now.

"Guess what's behind my back right now." The boy, Shinichiro, says as he puts his hands behind his back.

"Please not a punch in the face…"

"Oh it is!" He then swings his fist towards Yusaku's face and Yusaku falls to the ground, with a nasty black eye on it.

The boys are in shocked of what they just saw. That boy just punched Yusaku.

Yusaku has tears in his eyes, then he picks up his cards and leaves his room. He then approaches to a woman, who was typing on a computer. They believe she is Yusaku's foster mother. "Natsumi-san…" Yusaku pulls the woman, Natsumi, sweater to get her attention.

"What is it, Yusaku?" She asked, in annoyance.

"Your son, Shinichiro, punched me in the eye… Can you do something about it?"

Natsumi stops typing on her computer and lets out a frustration sigh. "Yusaku, I am too busy with this article for my job. If you want someone to talk to, then talk to your foster father. So please leave me alone."

Yusaku looks down at the floor with a depress look on his face. Then he goes to find his foster father.

Soon Yusaku finds his foster father in the living room, sitting on an armchair, watching a football game. "Hitoshi?"

His foster father, Hitoshi, grunts when Yusaku spoke.

"Your son punched me really hard and my eye hurts so much. Can you do something about it?"

"Uh. Yeah yeah. Sure. Whatever Yukito"

"It's Yusaku, Hitoshi."

"Eh…" He grabs a bottle of beer and drinks it a bit. Of all the things to get drunk already.

"Aren't you… going to do something about it?" Yusaku asked.

"Uh, in a minute, Yukito."

"No. I'm Yusaku. Yusaku…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm busy."

Yusaku looks down at the floor and then leaves the living room to go to the bathroom. He grabs Natsumi's makeup kit and grabbed some of that stuff that helps hides the bump things on a woman's face and uses it to cover up the black eye and the bruise on his cheek. Then he draws his knees to his chest then hides his face in his knees and begins to cry.

Door #3 closes by itself after playing the scene. The boys were a bit quiet of what they saw. His foster family weren't being nice to Yusaku. The foster brother, Shinichiro, just punched him in the eye. His foster mother, Natsumi, didn't even bother to help him. And his foster father, Hitoshi, just keeps forgetting his name.

"Why didn't Yusaku tell me all about this?" Ai asked, feeling so confused. He goes over to Door #4, it was the same thing as #3, Shinichiro beating the crap out of Yusaku, Natsumi too busy with work and not caring, and Hitoshi being a drunken head, but also hitting Yusaku as well.

Once Door #4 was finished, Ai opens up Door #5 and it shows Yusaku just cleaning the house while Natsumi is at open house at Shinichiro's school while Hitoshi is at a bar.

Suddenly, the door opens and Yusaku turns to see who came back home. It was Hitoshi. He looks so drunk. Yusaku was about to go to his room and hide but… "Yukito." Yusaku stopped when Hitoshi incorrectly called out to him.

"Y-Yusaku…"

"Why are you here?" He asked, so drunk. "Why do you have to be in our family all of the sudden?"

Yusaku puts his arms behind his back, making a nervous face. "I don't know… Because the foster care system place me here, I guess?"

Hitoshi gives out a deadly glare, despite being drunk, which made Yusaku a bit scared. "I always hated you when you first came in here… It would of been fine with just my boy, but you just had to show up, you fucking little brat."

Yusaku gasped when he swore in front of him. He's a kid! Hitoshi shouldn't even say that word in front of him!

"You shouldn't even be here!" Yusaku was about to escape to his room, but he was suddenly grabbed by his arm, which Hitoshi twists to hard, almost breaking it. "You're nothing but a brat just staying here until you're adopted or something!"

"Hitoshi, stop it! You're hurting me!" Yusaku beg, but Hitoshi wouldn't stop.

"Shut the hell up!" He slaps Yusaku across the face really hard, then he pushes him to the table hard, causing it to break. Yusaku is in pain. Hitoshi gets on top of Yusaku and he starts slapping him harder and harder.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" Yusaku cries, wanting the pain to stop so much. But Hitoshi wouldn't stop. He keeps on slapping him, and then he starts to beat him, all over his body, with his fist, and later with his belt.

Yusaku cries in pain because of Hitoshi hurting him so much. He can't take this anymore! He wants this to stop! Hitoshi was about to use his belt one more time to finish beating him, but the door of this memory was shut closed, cause by Ai himself. He was shaking a lot. "I can't! I can't watch this anymore! This is just too painful!" He said, trying not to cry because of that scene. He cried too much when his partner isn't waking up, but seeing him getting beat up is way worse!

"Why would that man hurt Master like that? He didn't do anything wrong desu…" Roboppy is trying his best not to cry, but it's really hard when he saw his master being abused by that man.

"I don't know! But if that guy is still alive, or still living in Den City, I wanna find the address of that place and give him and his wife and son a big beatdown myself!" Ai said, bring his fist up and is super angry.

Revolver hasn't said a word as he watches all of Yusaku's memories from ages 3-5. He kept his head down on the ground, covering his eyes with his visor. Spectre notices this right away. "Revolver-sama? Are you okay?"

"I need to go somewhere." Revolver turns and walks away from Ai, Roboppy, and Spectre. He found a boulder while walking, goes over there and sits on the ground with his back on it. It may be just data, but it feels so real.

He keeps his head down, looking at the ground, his eyes still covered with his visor. Revolver has checked all of the Lost Incident victims info of their life before the Lost Incident even happen, including Yusaku. He has only learned that he has been into every foster home he's been in after the Lost Incident, but he never expected that his first foster home would treat him like this… Not at all… And it broke Revolver completely just seeing that memory…

Revolver grits his teeth hard, then tears came down from his eye and he quietly sobs as he grabs his head, trying to get the image of Yusaku being abused out of his head. He feels like a kid again. Trying to get the screams of the kids his father kept torturing for 6 months out of his head until he decided enough is enough and he blew the whistle on his father. But this was a memory of Yusaku's, he didn't know anything about this, so he can't blow the whistle on this family was Yusaku was abused at…. Revolver never felt so weak and helpless…

"Revolver-sensei?" Revolver lifted his head in surprised, then turns around to see who called out his name. He sees Ai, looking surprised to see him crying like this. He quickly wipes away his tears away, but it was too late. Ai saw it when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You didn't see anything. Got it?" Revolver told the Ignis.

"I can't just pretend that I didn't see you cry." Ai said as he walks towards Revolver, then sat next to him. "Were you crying because of that memory?"

Revolver stayed silent when he asked him that. "It is, isn't it." Ai scooted closer to Revolver and gives him a quick look. "Can I… hug you in comfort?" Revolver gives the SOLtis android surprised look when he asked that and Ai kind of freaked out. "Please don't hurt me!"

He stares at the Ignis for a moment as he tries to protect himself because of what he said earlier. From the moment he first met the Dark Ignis, he wanted to kill him and the other Ignises because they are a threat of humanity as what his father had told him, but then he gotten used to him when he decided to team up with Playmaker and the others, even calling him by his name after he lost the duel to the Light Ignis, but then he felt rage towards Ai once again after he finished off Akira Zaizen and Blue Maiden in that duel and sworn he would show no mercy of killing him, then when Playmaker brought Ai back, he told him about everything on why he was acting like this, about the simulation Ai saw, and about how Ai saw Yusaku getting killed because of his existence, so he immediately forgave him, but it still doesn't mean he will be Ai's friend just because. So to ask him if Ai can hug him in comfort was a bit surprising to him.

His face then gives out a normal look and for a moment, he gives out a nod. Ai's eyes widen in surprise when he gave that nod. "What?! Really?!"

"Just this one time." Ai scoots closer to Revolver again, then awkwardly wraps his arms around Revolver, giving him an awkward hug. Revolver sighs a bit and leans onto Ai's shoulder. This feels a bit weird getting hugged by an Ignis, but it also feels nice.

"Sorry…" Revolver muttered. Ai gives him a confused look. "What for?" He asked. "For trying to kill you. I know it's what my father wanted, but I know he would understand your reason if he were alive right now."

Ai was silent for a moment, but then he gives out a genuine smile to him. "It's fine. I understand. We may have different taste. Like you being serious and doing your best to protect Link VRAINS and making sure there isn't another Lost Incident coming up again, and me being the funny one and like soap operas a lot, but what we do have in common is Yusaku and how we both want to save him from that virus infecting him. That's all I have to say."

Revolver gives out a small smile when Ai said that. "Yeah. You're right." But then he gives out a frown, still thinking about that memory of Yusaku being abused by his foster family. When he first met Yusaku as a kid, he seems to be a very cheery person who loves Duel Monsters like him and has that smile on his face. And there weren't any bruises on his face either. Was he just faking that smile just so he won't notice the pain he was having?

" _Do you play Duel Monsters too?"_

_"Yeah. You too?"_

_"Yeah! I love it so much!"_

_"Hey, do you want to come to my house to check out my deck?"_

_"Yeah!"_

Yusaku was clever covering the pain up with that fake smile. He wished he would of known about it and asked if he was okay, but then his father started the Lost Incident and Yusaku gain more and more pain as he went through it for 6 months.

Revolver shuts his eyes tight trying not to think about the Lost Incident again. Hearing those children scream was horrible to hear. He was glad he call the cops and saved them, including Yusaku. And the info on Yusaku didn't say he was still currently living in that awful foster home, which is a good thing, but how did Yusaku manage to survive all of that abuse?

Ai lets go of Revolver from that hug and both of the two boys kind of stare at each other for a moment before they heard a voice. "Aniki! Revolver-san!" They both turn their heads to the voice and they see Roboppy and Spectre standing there. Roboppy is waving his arm trying to signal them. "Come on! Master isn't going to get the virus out of him himself desu!"

"Okay!" Ai gets up from the ground as did Revolver. "Come on, we still have a mission to do." Revolver gives a nod and the boys keep on going to get to Playmaker.

* * *

After what it seems like an hour or two, the boys have finally made it to the area where Playmaker is. They look up and see like some kind of chasm and on top of the it, was Playmaker, being held by some chains to a wall.

"Playmaker!" Ai runs up the chasm to get to Playmaker. Roboppy follows too and soon Revolver and Spectre follow too. Once they made it to the top, Ai and Revolver started to unchain Playmaker from the wall. Playmaker was caught by Ai after he was unchained. "Playmaker! Are you okay?! Say something!" He plead as he shakes his partner to wake up.

Playmaker slowly starts to wake up, but his eye color is sudden red instead of his usual green. "Ai…?"

Ai sighs in relief when Playmaker woke up. "Thank god! I miss you so much!" Ai hugs Playmaker super tight, never wanting to let him go. Ever!

"Me too desu!" Roboppy gets into the hug as well and he starts to sniff.

"Roboppy…" Playmaker is so tired, but he manage to look at Roboppy, who is hugging him and Ai. Then he takes a look at Spectre for a moment, and then he looks at Revolver. His eyes suddenly widen and then he suddenly growls at Revolver, which surprises the boys a bit that it made Ai and Roboppy let go of that hug, and those red eyes glow very bright.

"P-Playmaker?" Ai gets scared of Playmaker's behavior all of the sudden when he is growling like some kind of beast.

Suddenly, Playmaker lunges at Revolver and tries to attack him, but Revolver grabs Playmaker's arms and struggles not to get attacked.

"Playmaker, what are you doing?!" Ai asked, in shocked of what his partner is trying to do with Revolver.

"Playmaker, get off of me!" Revolver shouted, as he keeps on struggling to keep Playmaker from attacking him.

"I will… I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME 10 YEARS AGO, DR. KOGAMI!" Playmaker snarled.

Revolver's eyes widen of what Playmaker had just said. He thinks he is his own father? Did the virus made him hallucinate or something?

"Playmaker, are you crazy?! Revolver-sensei isn't Dr. Kogami! Dr. Kogami is dead! Remember?"

"LIAR! I'LL KILL HIM! EVEN IF IT MEANS HE WILL KILL ME FIRST!" Playmaker tries to attack Revolver, but he keeps on holding his arms so he won't be attacked.

"Please tell this isn't another one of Playmaker's emotions? Savage?" Ai asked, completely and utterly scared of Playmaker right now.

"No. It's Playmaker alright, but him trying to Revolver-sama is unacceptable!" Spectre said, feeling angry that Playmaker is trying to kill his leader.

"Uh-oh! We've got trouble desu!" Roboppy shouted as he pointed at the viruses coming towards them.

"Crap! How did they find us?!" Ai asked.

Spectre gritted his teeth. He wanted to fight of these viruses, but Revolver is in danger right now. "Spectre, don't worry about me! I'll try to get Playmaker back to normal, somehow! You try to get rid of them!"

"Revolver-sama…" He couldn't believe that he would risk his own life just to fight off Playmaker. But he gives out a nod and he runs down from the chasm.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ai said as he and Roboppy run down the chasm as well.

Spectre raises his duel disk up and it glows an orange light. Sunavalon Dryas appears, with the most terrifying look ever. "Sunavalon Dryas, destroy them all at once!"

Sunavalon Dryas attacks the viruses with it's branch, but more appear and came after them.

"Dark Templar Iginister, show yourself!" Ai's duel disk glows and Dark Templar Ignister appears and does it's battle stance.

"You too Laundry Dragon desu!" Roboppy raises his duel disk as well and Laundry Dragon appears.

"Dark Templar, take them all down with one slash!" Ai command his ace monster.

"Laundry Dragon, clean them until they are sparkly white desu!" Roboppy command his monster as well.

Dark Templar Ignister and Laundry Dragon attacked the viruses with their attacks, then more came appearing and starts to attack them, but Ai, Roboppy, and Spectre won't give up as they command their monsters to keep attacking.

Playmaker tries to swing his hand, which is like some kind of claw now, at Revolver's face, but he dodges it quickly as he is keeping hold of his arms. "Playmaker, snap out of it, right now! This isn't you!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Playmaker snarled as he is trying to claw Revolver's face, but he manages to dodge it.

Soon Playmaker grabs Revolver by the shoulders, and starts slamming him to the ground multiple times. Revolver pushes Playmaker off of him and gets up, feeling so much pain in him.

Playmaker growls and lunges at him again, but Revolver dodges it quickly. He tries again and this time, Revolver didn't dodge it. Playmaker grabs Revolver by the head and starts to smash the side of his face 3 times, causing Revolver's visor to crack. Revolver kicks Playmaker in the stomach, making Playmaker groan in pain and grabbing his stomach.

Revolver gets up and was about to put the anti-virus on him, but Playmaker snarls and he swings his clawed hand at Revolver's face, fully scratched his left eye. Revolver screamed in pain when his left eye was clawed by Playmaker. He can feel red data spewing out of it, as it blood is coming out of it.

Playmaker lunges at Revolver once again to the ground, then wraps his clawed hands around Revolver's neck and tightens it hard.

Revolver couldn't breathe as Playmaker strangles him. He can't die! Not right now! He has to save Playmaker! "P-Playmaker… Stop it…"

Playmaker gives out a snarl as he tights his clawed hand on Revolver's throat. "This is for torturing me after all these years, Dr. Kogami. My revenge is finally complete!"

Revolver needs to snap Playmaker out of it, but none of his words aren't getting through of him as he still thinks he is his father. Until he can think of those special words that he gave Playmaker 10 years ago. "Three."

Playmaker blinked of what Revolver said just now.

"Think of… three things… Three things… to live… Three things… to go… home… And three things… to win…"

Playmaker just stood there frozen when he said those words. He recognize those words anywhere. Those are the words his special person, his voice of hope, gave to him 10 years ago. He lets go of Revolver's throat, causing Revolver to breathe again and cough after almost being strangled to death. The claws disappear and he now has his normal hands again and the red eyes disappear too, changing them back to his green eyes. He stares at Revolver in shock. "Revolver?"

Revolver takes deep breaths just to get his airway normal again. "Yeah… It's me…"

Playmaker shivers a lot when he takes a good look at him. He's all battered up, he's out of breath, and his left eye is all damaged. He then leans down towards Revolver and hugs him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you, Revolver! I'm so sorry!" Playmaker sobbed.

Revolver hugs Playmaker back and rubs his back in comfort. "It's okay… You didn't mean to."

Playmaker was silent, but he keeps his position the same. Revolver then brings the anti-virus out and places it on Playmaker, then Playmaker was forced logged out. He lets out a big sigh. Playmaker is now safe.

Ai, Roboppy, and Spectre are now cornered by the viruses, exhausted and tired. The viruses lunge to attack them, but they all suddenly disappear for good. They were surprised that they disappeared all of the sudden. Soon, Dark Templar Ignister, Sunavalon Dryas, and Laundry Dragon went back to their owners' deck.

"Hey, what happened to the viruses desu?" Roboppy asked super confused.

"I guess Revolver-sama managed to get the anti-virus into Playmaker, so he's no longer infected and everything is back to normal."

Ai's eyes widen when he said that. "Yusaku!" He then logs out of the server immedientlly, with Roboppy following him.

Revolver lays on the ground taking deep slow breaths and is covering his left eye with his hand. That fight with Playmaker was pretty rough. And dangerous. He would prefer dueling Playmaker instead of fist fighting him. But Playmaker is back home. Safe and sound.

"Log out…" Revolver logs out of Playmaker's server.

* * *

Ai and Roboppy woke up inside Yusaku's secret log in room and came out of them to check up on Yusaku. Yusaku looks like he isn't waking up.

Ai grabs Yusaku by the shoulders and starts shaking him roughly. "Wake up Yusaku! Wake up! Please oh please wake up!"

Ai's insane shaking causes Yusaku to wake up immedientlly and he feels so dizzy right now. "Ai! Ai! Stop shaking me!"

Ai stops shaking Yusaku roughly and takes a good look at his partner. He grabs his face with both of his hands. "Oh my God! Yusaku! You're back! You're back!" Ai then hugs super tight and he is never letting him go.

"Roboppy wants in too desu!" Roboppy said as he jumps onto Yusaku's bed and hugs his master tight too.

"Uh… Guys… I can't breathe with you two hugging."

* * *

"Uh huh. Uh huh. That's great to hear. I'm glad he's safe and sound again. Make sure you take care of him. I'll see you guys soon." Kusanagi hangs up his cell phone and he sighs in relief. Yusaku is now back home safe and sound, thanks to Ryoken.

The blue chamber opens up and Ryoken comes out, breathing slow and covering his left eye.

"Revolver?"

Ryoken didn't even say anything as he is breathing so slow, then he fells to the ground. Kusanagi gets up from his chair and goes to Ryoken.

Spectre comes out of the red chamber and sees Ryoken on the ground. "Ryoken-sama!" He runs towards him and kneels besides him. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He just came out of the chamber, looking out he's out of breath or something and then he just fell down to the floor." Kusanagi explained.

"Is he still breathing?"

Kusanagi placed his fingers on Ryoken's neck for a moment. "He's has a pulse, but it's very weak. We need to take him to a hospital."

Spectre nods. Kusanagi gets up from the ground and goes to the car seat and starts the truck and drives to the hospital.

* * *

One week as passed since that day, Ryoken is now staying in the hospital until he is discharge from there for now.

When Kusanagi and Spectre took him in the hospital, he literally went into cardiac arrest, but the doctors manage to bring him back to the land of the living. The doctors examine his left eye and they told him that his left eye has stopped working, so he has to wear an eyepatch for the rest of his life now.

So here he is now, on the hospital bed, going through his tablet as he is keeping an eye on Link VRAINS through the security cameras, although it is kind of hard with just one eye since his other eye isn't working anymore.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on the door. He turns to look at it. "Come in." The door opens and in came Yusaku with a bouquet of bluebells in his hand. "Fujiki?"

"Hey Ryoken. How are you feeling?" He asked as he place the bouquet in the vase and takes a seat on the chair.

"Fine. Except I can barely see with only one eye. It's really hard. And painful."

"I'm really sorry that I did that a week ago."

"It's alright, the virus just took over your mind. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know, but still, you almost died because of me."

"I'm fine now, stop apologizing already."

Yusaku stayed silent for a moment. Looks like Ryoken won this argument. Then he gives out a smile. "Thank you for saving me, again. This is the fourth time you saved me now. The Lost Incident, Akira Zaizen, Lightning, and the virus. You really are amazing, Ryoken."

Ryoken is silent. He thought about Yusaku for a whole week now. About his former foster family before the Lost Incident made his life even more miserable than before. He can't keep this to himself forever. "Hey, Yusaku."

"Hmm?"

"When I was in your server, we went to Memory Lane and I know your emotions of the server told us not to open them, but your robot maid of yours-"

"Roboppy? What did he do?"

"Well, he opened one up of you being born and your birth mother abandoning you at the orphanage. Then we checked the next memory of you as a 3 year old and it shows you being punched by your foster brother, then your foster mother was to busy to handle this, and then your foster father was too drunk to handle this as well."

Yusaku stays silent as Ryoken keeps on talking. "Then we checked the next memory of you when you were 4, it's the same thing, but with your foster father also hurting you. Then the next memory we checked was when you were 5 and-"

"Stop." Yusaku finally said. "I get it. I don't want to relieve that moment."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? And how can you keep this whole thing a secret when we first met 10 years ago when we were kids?"

Yusaku looks down at the floor with sadness in his eyes. "It's just… so hard to handle something that you always hate so much. I just couldn't stand Hitoshi, Natsumi, and Shinichiro just looking down upon me like that. I can't stand the abuse for so long now, that I had to run away from them. Then I bumped into you and I couldn't let you know how I was feeling after everything that I have been through, so I had to fake a smile."

Ryoken didn't say a word as Yusaku continues on. "You were the first friend I have ever made, and I thought I would stay here forever since you were so nice to me, but then the Lost Incident happen, and I have to suffer more through that for the last 6 months now, until you give me hope to keep on fighting, and when you alerted the police, all I could think about was you, Ryoken. I didn't want to go back to that family again where they will abuse me once more, so they send me back to the orphanage until another foster family took care of me until I have to jump from another foster home to another, but all I can think about was you all this time. I guess… I was scared that if I would tell you the truth, then you would of try to report them immedientlly and I go someplace else than here, where I won't see you again." Yusaku gives out a weak laugh as he is trying not to cry in front of him. "I should of just put all of that stuff behind me when I have the-"

Yusaku was interrupted when Ryoken gets out of his bed and hugs him close. Tears formed in the corner of Ryoken's eye. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I didn't figure this out sooner. That you had to suffer from that awful family… I'm just… so sorry."

Yusaku was silent as Ryoken keeps on apologizing. "I just wanted to let you know, Yusaku, that you are never alone. You have friends who care and love you so much, and they are your family, who will never hurt you. And that's the truth."

Yusaku was surprised that Ryoken had said that, then he hugs him back and cries a bit on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ryoken. Thank you…"

They stay like this until the visiting days are over. Ryoken doesn't know who put that virus in him, but he does know one thing, he, and the others that have form bonds and friendships with Yusaku, will always be there to protect him and support him. No matter what.

The End


End file.
